


The Lovely Body

by Delayneserenity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Assassins & Hitmen, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Killing, Slow Burn, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delayneserenity/pseuds/Delayneserenity
Summary: You and Ben we're best friends while you were both training to be Jedi, until the night the temple burned down. You ran far away and changed your name so you couldn't be found. Things have changed since that night and your main mission is time find him and find out what happened that night.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

You enjoyed your meal in the common hall of the temple as you sat next to Ben, you and Ben had been best friends for as long as you could remember. You moved your fork up to your mouth to take a bite out of your dinner as Ben bumped you with his elbow causing you to drop your fork. “Ben seriously!” you elbowed him back which caused you two to get into a giggling fit. 

Master Luke walked over to you two, “Fooling around, now are we?” you knew that him and Ben were related. “Sorry master Luke.” You adverted your eyes to the floor. “Sorry uncle.” You could hear that he was a little bit scared, you knew you had to keep an appearance up while you were still training. 

You two finished up your meals and headed back to the training room to finish up the sequences master Luke gave you. You took your lightsaber off of your belt and ignited it, your kyber was white and it was beautiful as it glowed in the dim lighting of the temple. Your hilt was sleek and black with small ridges all along it. You got in your ready pose and started to duel against ben, he was really good with a saber and was also very predictable. 

You sensed all of his moves on time blocking each and every blow he tried to land on you. You two went at it for a while until you ran through all of the drills, you were also really exhausted from how long you two had been training. “Ben do you want to come and play Dejarik?” it was your favorite game and Ben loved it too. “Yeah sure!” you disengaged your saber and clipped it to your belt as ben did the same. 

“What do you think we’re going to do tomorrow in training?” you looked over your shoulder at Ben. “Probably more drills and studying texts. The normal.” You giggled at the way he ended it. He followed you back to your quarters which was right next to his, you sat on your bed and he sat across from you as you grabbed the board. 

You set the board up and turned it on and the characters came to life. You watched as Ben looked at his pieces and decided what he wanted to do. You did the same, you wanted to strategize because you knew he was good at this and you wanted at least some advantage. 

You moved your first piece waiting for Ben to make his move, you watched as he chose his piece very carefully. “Ugh of course you chose that piece.” You groaned because this game would be quick with the way he was moving his pieces. 

You didn’t last long because he took every piece out with each precise move. “How did you get so good at this game?” you huffed because you always lost. 

“Uncle chewie taught me, it’s his favorite game he and I always played when we would go somewhere with my dad.” That damn Wookie was good at everything.   
“Ugh I suck at it; I lose every time.” 

“Don’t worry you’ll get better at it.” He nudged you. 

“Hey Ben, do you like training to be a Jedi?” you wanted to know because he had seemed off the past couple of days. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” his face turned to a confused look. “You just seemed off and distant the past couple of days. Nothing too serious.” You put away the Dejarik board. 

“Oh yeah its nothing I just haven’t heard from my mom in a while that’s all.” You could tell he wasn’t being honest, but you didn’t want to push him any further. “It’s getting late I don’t want Uncle Luke to get mad at us for being up too late, I’m going to head back to my quarters, goodnight!” he pulled you into a hug. 

“Goodnight Ben, see you in the morning.” You smiled at him as he walked out of your door. You changed into your sleeping clothes and put your hair up and laid down in bed. You thought about how awesome it’s going to be when you actually were able to become a Jedi and working beside ben. 

You drifted off to sleep peacefully thinking about your future as a Jedi and couldn’t wait.

You were woken to a large boom sound. You sat straight up out of bed and smelled smoke. You got out of bed and threw on your cape and headed to Ben’s room only to find it empty. You ran through the hallways trying to find Master Luke. You were inhaling smoke and tiny pebbles fell from the ceiling pelting you. “Master!” you were screaming trying to find him. 

You didn’t see any of the others, so you went outside, only to look back and see the entire temple on fire. You ran out to finally see master Luke, “Master what’s going on?” he was on his knees while his droid was next to him. “You need to go and never look back, run as far away as you can.” He was frantic. “What happened.” You dropped to your knees to be face to face with him. 

“There’s no time, I have a ship hidden in the forest. Go somewhere far away and never look back. Hide your abilities, change your name, and never speak of this ever.” He pointed in the direction of the ship. “But master.” He cut you off. “Go now!” 

You stood up and clung onto your saber on your side as you ran, you turned to take one last look at the temple. You finally reached the small ship in the forest, you hit the button to lower the ramp and you walked up to the control panel, closed the ramp and started the ship up. 

You had no idea where to go so you put in the last coordinates you remembered, which was to Chandrila where you grew up. You quickly took off in the ship and entered hyperspace, you slumped down in the chair and tried to think about what just happened.   
Why was master Luke so frantic, why was the temple on fire, why didn’t you see any of the other scholars? There were so many questions about what happened, but you knew they would never get answered. 

You figured it would be a bit before you reached Chandrila, so you set an alarm for hyperspace and decided to wash the soot off of you. You went into the refresher and turned on the water and stripped out of your clothes. You got under the water and allowed the water to fall on you as you slumped to the ground and cried. Your dream was down the drain and you weren’t sure if Ben was alive and okay. You didn’t know when you would see him next, everything hit you at once. 

You finally stood up and washed your hair and body from the soot, you wiped away what you could, and you got out dried off and put the clothes you had on from earlier. You went into the kitchen area and made yourself a cup of caf. You sat on the couch and just racked your brain about it all, you had no idea who you would go stay with or what you would do. 

You hadn’t seen your parents in a long time, they didn’t even care about you. you had no money, nothing to get by. After zoning out while sipping your caf you heard the alarm for hyperspace go off, so you got up and headed to the control panel ready to exit hyperspace. 

Chandrila came into view and you forgot how beautiful it was, the lakes were glistening in the sun while the skyline shined. You landed in the public hangar and exited the ship to at least find somewhere to stay or if someone would give you clothing to wear. 

You walked around the city getting looks because of the clothes you were in, you needed to find something and quick. 

You walked into a clothing store you grabbed some leggings, a tunic, and some scarfs to cover your face. You walked up to the cashier, “You will give me these clothes.” You waved your hand in front of his face. “I will let you have those clothes.” He repeated back to you. 

You walked into the dressing room and slipped out of your Jedi robes and slipped on all of the new clothes while wrapping the scarf around your hair. You walked back out into the shop and grabbed a sling bag to hide your lightsaber in. “You will give me this bag.” 

“I will give you this bag.” You nodded at him as you shoved the clothes and your saber into the bag. You walked out of the store briskly not looking behind you.   
\------------------------------------------

It’s been two years since you left the academy behind, Master Luke, and Ben. Ever since that night you never looked back, you learned to hide your abilities, and your saber always hidden. You had made your way to batuu to run jobs. 

You worked for random people as an assassin, it was the way you earned credits. You knew you were good at it because you could sense their next moves. You had perfected it over the past two years, but it wasn’t always easy. 

You had a new job finding a smuggler who was responsible for smuggling artifacts from the empire. “This is who you are looking for.” Your boss held up a photo for you to see who it was. “I don’t want them alive; you kill them and dispose of the body. You know the drill.” You secured your daggers in your boot and thigh and made your way out of the office. Your boss owned a club on batuu as an undercover operation, to make his other work less suspicious. 

You walked past your friend on the stage, “Hey Eisley!” she didn’t stop dancing while you talked to her. “Hey Violet, you heading out for the day?” you had made that your new name when you left the academy so that you wouldn’t be known by your real name. 

“Yeah, I’ll be back later so we can go out.” You watched as she moved carefully around the stage. You turned and waved goodbye to her and headed out of the door. You always got looks because of the way you were dressed, you had a black mini skirt and a black crop top with a leather jacket on, all of your weapons hidden in the little room you had. 

Your heels clicking as you walked the streets finding your target, you wandered in and out of stores waiting to see something. Your boss suggested that he liked to hang out at the black spire, but you didn’t want to look too suspicious. You headed into black spire to try and see him, to your surprise he was sitting in a booth surrounded by women. 

You walk over to the bar across from where he was seated and ordered a drink, you popped your ass out a bit to get his attention. “Can I get a whiskey neat please.” You pulled your credits out of your pocket and set them on the counter. 

You took the small glass into your hands and swirled the liquid around before taking a sip. You could feel his eyes on you and that’s exactly what you wanted. You stood there for a while before you heard his footsteps approaching you. 

“Can I buy you another drink, pretty lady?” his lips close to your ears, it sent shivers down your spine, but you ignored it. “Of course, you can.” You turned to him and smiled. 

“Come over to my table and ill order you that drink.” He put his hand on your lower back, you picked yourself off of the bar and followed him over to his table. He let you slide in first, it had seemed that all of the other girls you saw before were now gone which was good for you.

“You from here? I’ve never seen you in here before.” Men were so nosy, but you had to play along for now. “No, I’m just here visiting from an outer rim planet, I heard the best men are from Batuu.” You flashed him a smile and a wink. 

“So, what brings you here?” he had his arm around your shoulder “Just decided to visit to find a man like you.” you ran your hand up and down his thigh. You had to put on a show to be able to fulfill your duty. 

“What does a man like you do for a job.” You ran your hand across his chest. “Let’s just say I’m a trader.” He ran his arm down your shoulder. “Maybe you can show me some of the things you trade later.” You shot him a toothy grin. 

“Maybe if you’re a good girl for me I will.” His hand coming to grasp your left breast. You smiled through the pain of it all. You knew you were good at what you did even when having to put up with this creep’s stuff. 

“Oh, I will.” You looked away to find a server so you could order another drink to drown all of this out until you could kill him. “Can I get another whiskey neat.” You were shouting because the place had grown loud since you got here. She nodded and walked away. “You like the hard stuff eh.” He was raising his glass to take another sip. “Oh yeah, I can’t stand all of the fruity drinks they make now.” You picked up your empty glass to try and get the last drop out of the glass. 

The server came over and sat the new drink in front of you, you took a sip out of the new one so you could feel something. “I know somewhere better than this if you want to go get a private room there.” You shot him a wink. “Oh yeah and where is this.” 

“The ministry, I know someone who can get us a private room.” You downed the rest of your drink in hopes that it would end this all. “Yeah let’s go.” He let you stand up first and you made sure he couldn’t see your blade secured to your thigh. You linked arms with him, and you walked him over to your club. 

You walked in and you watched as Eisley danced away and all the men were mesmerized by her movements. You pulled him towards the room you had set aside for yourself, “wow this the best room in the whole place isn’t it.” He was looking around the room to see if there were cameras anywhere. “It pays to know people.” You winked at him. You sat him down on the bed and came around to be behind him and you wrapped your arms around him. 

“Mhm was I a good girl for you.” you had to do something, now that you had him here and somewhere that there weren’t other people you were happy. “Oh absolutely. I’m glad I have you alone.” He pulled you so that you were straddling him, and his hands worked their way to your ass. you ripped off his jacket and then took his button-down and ripped it off and tore a piece of it off to shove it in his mouth. 

“Wha-.” He was trying to talk but he knew what you did. “Shh.” You whispered in his ear as you slowly dropped to your knees and your hand went to the blade attached to your thigh and took it out slowly so he couldn’t hear it. 

You unzipped his pants while twirling the blade in your other hand. Then you climbed up his body and took the blade and held it at his throat. “Maybe next time you won’t smuggle stolen goods from the empire.” His eyes grew wide. “Oh yeah, I know all about you and what you do.” 

You ran the blade down his chest creating a small slice, you watched as he winced as it split him open. “What are you going to do about it now.” You plunged the blade into his heart and twisted the blade to bring him more agony. “Looks like there won’t be a next time, sorry.” You dug it deeper into him. You watched as his eyes grew larger when he realized what had happened. 

“Thank you for giving me the satisfaction of that.” You watched him as you walked out of the room locking the door behind you. Your heels clicking with every step to the back office, where your boss was. Eisley watched as you walked by her and she smirked at you, you could hear her thoughts about how sexy you looked after a successful kill. You winked at her as you opened the door to the office. 

“Jaa, the job is done and he’s in room 7.” You plopped down in the chair across from him and put your feet up on his desk. “Ah, I will have your blade cleaned and given back to you tomorrow. Job well done.” He got up and grabbed the credits you were promised. “I can’t wait for the next mission.” You pulled the credits towards you. “Yeah about that, I may need you to wear a face-covering from now on, some people will start getting suspicious.” This is going to ruin the outfits you wear. 

“Really?” you rolled your eyes at him. “Yes, I’m being serious people are getting more suspicious of you.” you let out a huge huff. “Fine but make sure it’s cute and can go with my outfits.” You stood up from the chair and walked out of his office. 

You sat in the front row to watch Eisley until her routine was over. You watched as she moved with fluidity dancing around the chair she had as a prop. Her dancing had always made you hot and bothered and you just imagined what it did to the men in the club. You had learned to shut everyone and everything out over the years you had been away from the academy. 

You had learned to hide your force abilities; you had heard about someone in the first order was out to find all force users and kill them, so you had to be 100% sure that you had stayed hidden. You watched as Eisley went backstage and the whole crowd clapped at her. A few moments later she came out and sat next to you. 

“So was your mission successful?” she wrapped her arm around your shoulder. “Yeah he was easy, he didn’t even put up a fight.” You let out a small giggle. “That’s how it always is for you, I don’t expect anything else.” She turned to you and smiled. “Jaa told me I need to wear a face-covering now, I’m getting too suspicious. Ugh.” You rolled your eyes. 

“Wait really?” her face turned to concern. “Yeah, it’s going to be the worst.” You sat your head on the back of the booth you were in. “It ruins everything! Your outfits will be ruined by an ugly face-covering! What the fuck.” You could tell she was concerned and all you could do was let out a giggle. 

“We will see what he comes up with, but for now let’s go home for the night.” You had lived with her since you had shown up at Jaa's doorstep. You two stood up out of the booth and laced your fingers together and walked out of the club with all eyes on you two. 

You two made it back to her place in no time since she didn’t live far from the club. Your ship had always been hidden since the night you came to batuu. Nobody but you knew where it was at, Jaa always thought you took a transporter to the other planets for your missions, but you had always taken yours. 

“Violet when do you head out next?” she was taking off her makeup. “I’m not sure yet, Jaa will tell me tomorrow, and we'll see if he has my new face-covering or not.” You made a gesture with your hands. 

You watched as she slipped into bed and you slipped in next to her. You turned your body to face hers. “Eisley I am grateful that I found you, I haven’t had a close friend in a long time, thank you for taking me in.” you tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Anything for you violet.” she planted a small kiss on your lips, she pulled away and smiled. You turned around with your back to her front and she pulled you close to her. 

That night you had dreams of the temple again, you search frantically for Ben, but he was nowhere to be found. Tears streaming down your face, sobs escaping your lips. “Ben!” you were screaming out as you forced the rubble up to search underneath it to see if he was alive only finding the bodies of the other students. 

Even more, sobs escaping your lips, you run out of the temple to only see a black figure with a red crossguard saber ignited at his side. You had never seen this saber before and don’t know who it was. You still scream out to ben to try and find him, only to have the black figure turn around and you see nothing but a black mask with silver outlining around where their eyes should be. “Ben is dead.” Was all the figure said and you let out loud sobs looking around for master Luke. 

You're shaken awake by Eisley, “Shh it’s okay.” she rubbed your back. Only to wipe your eyes to find tears falling from them. “Eisley I’m so sorry.” You were wiping your nose with the back of your hand. “Shh it’s okay please don’t apologize. Are you having the nightmares again?” she was wiping the tear falling from your eye. “Yeah, they’re back again.” This hadn’t happened for a few months. 

“It’ll be okay come here.” She pulled you into her chest. You took a deep breath in and her smell brought you so much comfort. She smelled like flowers and oranges; her scent had always calmed you when you had nightmares. 

You promised yourself that you would find Ben, you were determined. Your nightmares may be telling you something you weren’t sure but tomorrow would be another day and another mission that would maybe bring you one step closer to finding Ben. 

You woke up to find that Eisley was out of bed, “Eisley where in the maker's name are you!” you yelled through the small apartment. “I’m in here making you your Caf. I know what happens when you don’t get your morning caf.” You didn’t bother slipping anything on since you two had seen each other like this for the past 2 years. 

“Why thank you.” you took the cup out of her hands. “Aren’t you just chipper this morning.” She wrapped her arms around your torso and leaned her head on your shoulder. “Well, you did make me my caf so who wouldn’t be this chipper.” You turned and planted a kiss on her temple. 

“Let’s get ready so we can head into work.” You had worked the morning shift while Eisley worked the evenings. You went into the bathroom to start your hair and makeup; you did your makeup super simple as you didn’t like a lot of makeup. Then you put your hair into an updo to keep it out of your face. 

You slipped on your jewel-encrusted bra, with a black mini skirt for now until Jaa told you to wear something different. Eisley just changed into a pair of leggings and a white compression crop top. “Do you think Jaa will tell me to change?” you turned towards her. “I don’t think so, but you know he’ll tell you to take the skirt off.” She rolled her eyes at you. You grabbed the jewel-encrusted panties and slipped them on under your skirt with a huff. 

“Thank you.” she blew you a kiss. “Let’s go.” She grabbed your hand as you slipped on your heels practically pulling you out the door. “Eisley slow down.” You were trying to keep up with her. “Today is going to be a good day I just know it!” she was all giddy. You walked through the back door of the club and saw Jaa right away.

“Good morning girls.” He was sitting in one of the booths looking at the stage. “Good morning Jaa.” You both smiled at him. “Violet if you look in your locker you will see the new face covering, I will need you to wear. I'll brief you on your next mission here after your shift.” You nodded and headed to your locker. 

You opened your locker to see a ton of fabric, you pulled it out and it was almost like a normal batuu head wrap but all purple to match your nickname. you slipped in on your head and there was a face piece that covered everything except your eyes. You were glad that it wasn’t ugly, but still, it covered your face that helped you too much when it came to the men. You slipped it off and put it back in the locker. 

You slipped off your skirt and put it in there as well. You gave yourself one last glance in the mirror and walked out of the dressing room into the main room. You watched as they set up your stage props which were an aerial ribbon that was suspended in the air. You had loved the fluidity and movement of the ribbons. 

“Good luck up there today Violet!” Eisley was still sitting with Jaa in the front booth, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. You shot her a wink and walked up on the stage, you didn’t always do this, but it helped bring in more credits so that when you went searching for Ben you actually had credits for travel. 

You went and wrapped your arms through the ribbon and folded your legs under you as you spun on the ribbons. Then you climbed all the way to the top wrapping the ribbons around your legs until you dropped down with a concise movement. You watched as the men in the club were watching with wide eyes. You watched as new people walked in the door, you watched as you saw a few stormtroopers walk into the club. 

So, your heart rate dropped once you remembered that you hadn’t used the force in a while. You continued with your routine until the music stopped and you bowed at the crowd as you heard the credits hitting the floor. You walked off the stage to the applause of everyone in the room. 

You walked into Jaa’s office to take a deep breath, “My gods.” 

“What’s wrong?” Jaa’s voice coming in through the door. “Uh nothing, I wonder why the first order is scoping us out.” You wiped the sweat off of your forehead. “They just might be visiting, that’s all. Since you’re here this is what I need you to do.” He plopped down into his chair. 

“There is someone selling intel around here on the resistance, I need you to kill him, he is giving away information to the first order. We are here to stop any wars or fighting so, this is what he looks like and he’ll be seen in Dantooine. Leave tonight and be back tomorrow night.” You huffed because you didn’t like Dantooine, but you knew it could get you closer to Ben. 

You made your way out to Eisley, “Hey I have to leave for a mission tonight I’ll be back tomorrow I promise.” You leaned in kissed her and gave her a hug. “You better and be safe.” She gave you another kiss. You walked over to your locker and grabbed your new headcover and your newly cleaned blade and headed back to yours and Eisley’s place. 

You walked in and packed your bag and made sure you had everything you needed. You slipped on the head wrap and tucked it in, so it covered your face. You pulled on your black compression top, and black leggings, you also grabbed your knee-high boots and put them on. You always left your saber on the ship; you just couldn’t be caught with it on you. 

You secured all of your blades and walked out of the door heading to your ship. You took the familiar route to the ship, you looked behind you ever so often to make sure there wasn’t anyone following you. You made it back to your ship, lowering the ramp and walking straight up to the control to turn the ship on and the familiar hum you missed came about and a smile formed on your face. You put the coordinates in that Jaa gave you and the ship took off. You went into Hyperspace and you watched as the stars bolted across the sky. You hoped that this mission would help in finding Ben. 

You sat back in your chair thinking about all the fun times you and ben had training and how you would always kick his ass in saber training. He never would admit it, but you were better than him, you were the best out of all of the students. You got up from the chair and walked over to the refresher and stepped on the toilet and moved the ceiling tile to grab your lightsaber from the compartment that you had it hidden in. 

You moved down from the toilet and went back into the common area, you switched it on, and the subtle hum of your saber brought you peace. You swung it around letting your brain do the movements. This thing hadn’t seen any action since the last night of the academy. You did the fluid movements that you were trained to do, and you hadn’t missed a step. 

The alarm went off for hyperspace, so you went and put the saber back in its hiding spot that it had lived in for so long. You went back to the controls and took the ship out of hyperspace and Dantooine came into view. You sighed and put your head wrapping back on and landed the ship in the forest since that’s all it really was. 

You landed a bit away from the city but that was the whole point, you couldn’t be known coming in. You lowered the ramp and walked down it being hit in the face with the humidity of the planet and now you were regretting the pants. 

You closed the ramp behind you and walked towards the city, you made sure everything was in place so that you were ready at any moment. You looked behind you to make sure you weren’t being followed, as you made your way into the city. 

You made your way to the bar that Jaa told you he would be at; you kept your face covered at all times. You saw all sorts of people and creatures in this bar and you looked around for the face you were here for. 

You searched carefully and turned to listen in on their thoughts to find him. Then you heard it, his information on the resistance, and where they were located, he was telling a spy for the first order. You so casually walked past their table to the bar to try and hear more, you stood over at the bar and ordered a drink. 

You listened in a little more before he stopped and saw you, “A girl like you doesn’t look like she belongs in here.” You turned around to face him. He could only see your bold eyes and when he saw them his eyes grew wide. “Oh yeah and why is that?” you could tell he had to think a bit. 

“How about you come and sit with us, we both can show you a fun time.” He gestured over to his table. “Sure.” You got up from your place at the bar and followed him over to his table. 

“What brings you here to the middle of nowhere.” He was watching you intently. “Oh, just some business that’s all. You could kill both of these men no problem you just had to make sure everyone left. You watched as people filed in and out of the bar. There weren’t many people here, to begin with. 

You felt something really weird something you hadn’t felt in years and it was almost like someone was trying to reach out to you. “Everything all right?” the guy had pulled your attention back. “Yeah, of course, the liquor is hitting me that’s all.” You tried to flash a smile, but you forgot that there was this thing covering my face. 

“Why don’t you take that stupid thing off.” He tried to touch it and you grabbed his wrist. “Don’t” you sneered at him for attempting to touch it. 

Then someone came barging in the bar shooting a blaster, you grabbed both blades the one on your thigh and the one in your boot and stabbed the two guys right in the heart. You twisted the blades and then pulled them out and placing them back into their holders and ducking. You hid under the table until the blasters subsided. Then the footsteps grew closer to you and they stopped right under the table. 

You grabbed your blade and stood up and went after him, you tried to slice his neck, but he blocked you, so you went to slice at his torso, and he jumped back. You took out your second blade so you had them in both hands, he was blocking them easily, but you could read his every move. 

You were able to knock his knees out from under him and then you had both blades placed at his throat. “What are you here for.” You were looking at him. “I’m with the resistance, I was sent by General Organa she knows who you are and wants to speak with you.” You were breathing heavily. “Why does she want me?” your voice was laced with venom, you had no idea who this woman was. 

“She knows who you really are.”


	2. Surely, you’ll find me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel my blood runnin', swear the sky's fallin'  
> I know that all this shit's fabricated, mmm  
> Time goes by and I can't control my mind  
> Don't know what else to try, but you tell me every time

“What do you mean she knows who I really am?” you looked at him confused. “she knows about the temple.” Your eyes growing wide as not many people knew exactly what happened. 

“Take me to her now.” You slid your blades back into place. The man stood up and started to walk out of the door, except there was one last man who started running towards you. You took your one blade from your thigh and threw it behind you hitting him straight in the heart all without looking. 

“I’m Poe nice to meet you.” he turned towards you and put his hand out to shake it, but you weren’t in the mood. “Violet.” You were short and sweet because you wanted to just get this over with and get back to Eisley. 

You followed him down alley after alley hoping this man wouldn’t murder you. You thought that you could take him down if needed by the way his stature looked. Then he opened a door to some building you had never seen before, and you followed him in. Then you saw this older woman with greyish hair sitting at a table with tons of papers in front of her. 

“General, she’s a tough one. Do you want me to stay?” he went and stood in front of her. “No, leave us.” She didn’t even look up at him. 

“So violet is it? Take a seat.” She motioned towards the seat in front of her. You pulled the chair out and sat down. “I know who you really are, I know what you are.” she looked up at you, her eyes bearing into your soul. 

“I’m not sure what you mean by that.” You wanted to act dumb. “Don’t play that game with me, you trained under my brother and trained with my son.” Your jaw wanted to drop to the floor. 

“Wait, did I just hear you right? You’re master Luke’s sister and Ben’s mother?” you wanted to jump out of your chair. “Yes, Ben was my pride and joy and now he’s gone.” Her voice grew somber. 

“I’ve been looking for him for two years now, I haven’t been able to find him.” Your voice growing an octave higher. “I’ve been on a search for him for a long time now. My son is out there somewhere, and I need your help.” You were all ears at this point. “I’ll help you find him; this has been my priority for the past 2 years.” 

“Please join us and help me get me my Ben back.” Her eyes were somber. “Anything, I just need to go back and tell my boss and best friend that I have to leave.” You started standing up from the chair. “Poe will go with you and make sure you don’t say anything to anyone or tell them where we are.” You grew shocked at what you were hearing. “General I would never do that; I can go on my own. I need to do this on my own.” You were standing now. “Please just allow this, we can’t let anyone know where we are.” You nodded in defeat. You had heard about the resistance and knew what they were for, so you had to take a small defeat. 

You walked out of the room and let Poe lead you back to the ship so you could say your goodbyes. 

When you made it back to Batuu you walked your normal route into the city so you could go back to the club to talk with Eisley and Jaa. You dragged your heels as you walked. You were dreading this talk because you knew you were Jaa’s best asset. You were also dreading leaving Eisley, she was your everything and the person who helped you through a lot after showing up in Batuu. 

You made your way into the club and you saw Eisley up on the stage and it made your heart sink. You moved your feet forward towards Jaa’s office, you watched as Eisley made eye contact with you and a large smile grew on her face, and then she saw Poe behind you and her eyes grew worrisome. 

You walked into the office, “Ah how’s my best girl, the mission go okay?” then his eyes wandered to the man behind you. “I am going to need you to leave.” His voice growing angry that some man was walking into his office. “Jaa he’s with me, let me explain. Sit down.” You sat in the familiar chair. 

“Jaa, I’m leaving to work with the resistance. They’ve recruited me to help them and I agreed to work with them.” You watched as his face turned to anger. “No, you can’t leave us I forbid you! I will pay you triple whatever they are paying you.” his fist slamming on his desk. “Jaa, I can’t. I need to be with them. They are doing something good and I can’t explain what, but I need to be with them.” You raised your voice at him. “Violet no, you’re the best-” you cut him off. 

“Jaa please don’t make this harder than it needs to be please.” You were pleading with him because it was hard already, but he was making it harder. “I need to go say goodbye to Eisley.” You started to stand up and walk away but it grabbed your wrist. “You can’t leave.” His grip tight on your wrist. “Jaa you’re hurting me.” his grip grew tighter. 

You knew the only way to get him to stop was the one thing you hadn’t done in two years, but this would be the only way to make it easy. “You will let me leave and you will forget about me.” You waved your hand in front of his face. He let go of your wrist. “I will let you leave, and I will forget about you.” you turned towards the door. You looked at Poe and his face had a confused look on it. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.” You walked out of the room and made your way towards Eisley. 

“Eisley I need to talk to you.” you watched as confusion washed over her face. She made her way off of the stage and made her way to the dressing room. You sat on the bench next to her, “Eisley I have to leave. I think I’ve made headway in my search. I will come back to you soon I promise.” You took her hands in yours. 

“Violet I completely understand. Go out and find what you’re looking for. I’m glad I found you two years ago, I love you and be safe okay?” you looked at her and planted a kiss on her lips. “Thank you, Eisley, I love you. I’ll be back soon I promise.” She pulled you into a hug. “Go be the badass you are!” You waved to her and made your way out of the club. You walked back to your ship so that you could head back to where the resistance was located on Dantooine.

“So?” you heard Poe speak out. “What?” you looked over at him. “With your old boss, was that what I think it was?” you stopped in the middle of the city. “Yes, but we don’t speak about it.” Then you heard blaster shots whiz past your head. You whipped your head to see stormtroopers coming towards you. You looked towards Poe, “Run” You ran behind Poe to your ship. 

“What is going on.” You didn’t understand why they all of a sudden we're coming after you. “You used the force and they are after each and every force user.” Fuck you totally forgot. “Fuck lets go.” You started to move faster as the blaster shots were flying past your head at a faster pace. 

You brought your ship to life to get away from whatever the hell was happening. Poe pushed you out of the way before you could even take off. “What the fuck this is my ship!” you were furious. 

“Yeah you were moving too slow, we need to move faster.” He took your ship off of the ground and furiously punched it into hyperspace. 

“You can’t just push a person away from the controls of their ship!” you were fucking pissed “okay but I just got us away from them! The least you could be is grateful.” You side-eyed him and gave up on arguing with someone you didn’t know. Then you felt the ship jolt, you looked out the window to see a tie fighter aiming at you. 

Poe returned to the control panel and started flying your ship away from the tie fighter, you watched as he maneuvered the ship as best as he could to miss the shots being fired at you. You jumped through hyperspace again so that you could lose them hopefully. You finally watched as Dantooine came into view and you sighed that you hopefully got away from them. 

“Do you think we lost them?” you looked over at him while you walked down the ramp. “I hope so.” You two walked down the ramp into the city and then you heard it, the tie fighter breaking through the planet's surface. “Run.” He grabbed your hand to pull you behind him. 

You ran behind Poe until you got to the alley you were down earlier. “we need to get out of here now.” You just looked at him until he opened the door as a blaster shot just missed your head. “General we have to get out of here now.” Poe was trying to gather people. 

“What’s going on?” she stood up and was worried. “The first order is after her.” He pointed to you. “Why are they after you?” she looked at you in the eyes. “I used the force so that my old boss would let me leave, he was difficult to talk to, so I had to do something.” She didn’t have to say anything back to you; she just went and told the rest of the crew that we needed to leave. 

You watched as they didn’t bother to pack things up, they just all started making their way to the hangar. “Get everyone on the transporters as soon as possible!” you heard general Organa yell out to all of her comrades. You followed in suit to the transport behind Poe, you rushed onto it and took a seat as you felt the ship roaring to life. 

Then you watched as troopers were filing into where you had been a moment ago. You watched as they tried to fire blaster shots at the transporter, but the ship took off before any could hit it. 

You watched out the small window as a black figure walked into the hangar before you took off. It almost looked like the figure from your dream, but that was probably getting ahead of yourself. 

General Organa made her way over to you. “I know I fucked up.” You put your eyes on to the floor not wanting to look at her. “Don’t worry everything will be fine. You did what you had to do.” She put her hand on top of yours. “I know, but I shouldn’t have. I haven’t done that in over two years. I was so stupid to do it.” You shook your head. 

“Everything will be fine.” She was reassuring to you. “I do want to see your skills with that lightsaber of yours.” You perked up and thought about your ship and that your saber was hidden on it. “My saber!” you stood up and ran over to the window. “My dear, I had one of my comrades go to my brother's ship and get it for you.” you watched as she motioned a small girl over. 

She handed your lightsaber over to general Organa, you walked over. “Here my dear.” She handed it over to you and now you could stop panicking. “Thank you so much.” You rolled it around in your hand. “You don’t have to hide it with us, I promise.” She smiled at you and you clicked the button to ignite your saber and it was just as you remembered. You gave it a small twirl just to make sure it still worked. 

“White is a beautiful color. Mine was blue and I miss it every day.” You smiled at her. “I used to have the best time dueling against Ben. I was always better than him, but he would never admit it.” She let out a small laugh. “Yeah that was my Ben for you.” you also let out a small laugh. 

You watched as the transporter went into hyperspace and you sat down in the seat just thinking about what the hell just happened. You watched as the members of the resistance walked around the ship not phased by any of it. 

The girl who had your lightsaber earlier walked over and sat down next to you. “Hi, I’m Lieutenant connix, it’s nice to meet you.” she extended her hand out for you to shake it. “I’m violet.” You wanted to keep using your fake name so that no one knew your real name besides the general. “General Organa has been talking about you for quite some time.” Your eyes grew wide at her statement. 

“Excuse me?” you were kind of dumbfounded. “Yeah, she said she’s been searching for you for some time. She knew about you and wanted to do her best to find you.” your mouth opened a bit because you were still in shock. “Oh.” Was all you could muster out. “Well it was nice to meet you!” she got up and left and you were left with what she just said. 

You waited around until you saw the ship come out of hyperspace and you saw a planet come into sight. You had heard about it before, but you had never seen it. Ryloth was big when the empire was around and now it was mostly inhabited. You had figured you were heading here since it was deserted, and no one would think to go here. 

You watched as you got closer to the planet and you could see the dryness of it, you were used to it from being on Batuu. You watched as the ship landed and the general came out to speak to everyone. “We will make our base here, for now, we're going to use the old barracks.” You all nodded and made your way off of the transporter.

You all followed general Organa to the barracks you would be staying in. You walked in looking at all of the technology that was in the main area. You had never seen so much technology in one place in a long time. 

You kept a hold on your saber that was clipped onto your skirt, you weren’t sure who you could trust just yet. General Organa made her way over to you, “I will teach you everything you need to know, and I will give you an assignment very soon. i'll also get you some new clothes since it seems you need some.” She smiled at you and you returned it. “Thank you general.” You walked around the barracks to get familiar with everything since you were used to Jaa’s club and Eisleys place. 

You wandered while you watched a lot of the fighters take things off the transporters and put them in place, you watched as you saw the crates full of weapons being placed all around. 

“Hi, I’m rose, I saw you earlier, but I figured I would give you some time to get used to everything.” She smiled at you. “Hi, I’m violet, it’s nice to meet you. Oh, I really like your necklace.” You saw she had this half almost moon looking pendant around her neck. 

“Oh, my sister and I have matching ones. Paige, come meet our newest member!” she yelled across the barracks. You watched a girl who was very similar to Rose walk over to you. 

“Hi, I’m Paige nice to meet you.” she extended her hand out for you to shake. “Hi, I’m violet.” You shook her hand. “It’s nice to see a new face around here.” Paige was very outgoing compared to her sister. 

“I’m excited to be here, I can’t wait to meet everyone!” you were always excited to get things done and meet new people. “Don’t worry we'll have one soon, we always do.” She smiled and walked away. “If you need anything let me know.” You nodded and Rose walked away. 

You sat around until Poe came over to you. “Hey, we're going to have a meeting soon.” you watched as this small droid rolled up and bumped into your leg. “Sorry, this is BB-8 he’s my unit.” You watched as he extended an arm to say hi in his happy little beeps. “Well hi.” You looked down at him. 

He was a super cute droid and you wouldn’t mind seeing him all of the time. “Let’s head to the meeting.” He extended his hand to help you up from the bench. You followed him to the meeting, and you stood around the general in a large circle. 

“Okay rebels, we are going to hide out here for a while until we find a better planet to have base on. If you didn’t know we have a newcomer, violet here is going to be a part of our undercover team. She will be doing most of the undercover work for us, give her a warm hello.” Everyone started clapping and you sheepishly waved. 

You felt BB-8 bump into your leg and let out a beep to tell you hi again. “Okay, so the first order was after us for an unknown reason. I think we got rid of them, but we have to stay on the low for a little here to get them off of our tails. So do things carefully, and may the force be with you.” she concluded her meeting, and everyone walked away. 

She walked up to you, “Violet, I know you were doing assassin work before, and from what I’ve seen you are really good at it. That’s why I chose to keep you doing it. I wanted to say undercover work so that they won’t know what’s going on, but i will be having you hunt down spies. I will have someone make up a wardrobe for you. Tomorrow we will go over a new mission for you. You know how to fly right?” you nodded. “Okay I will have a ship ready for you, I will also have weapons given to you. Get some rest, I’ll have Rose take you to the quarters.” You nodded. “Thank you general.” You smiled at her. 

“Let’s get you some rest.” Rose stood next to you. She started to walk, and you followed her, you never realized how big this place was. “This place is huge.” You were amazed. “Yeah we have been thinking about coming here for a while now, it’s been abandoned since the empire fell.” You were surprised that everything still functioned. 

You followed Rose until you reached a room that had one bed in it, and it seemed to have a refresher. “Thank you, Rose.” 

“Get some sleep.” You nodded and she closed the door behind her. You walked over and sat down on the bed and put your head in your hands. You weren’t sure why you left your best friend and a good job behind just because someone said one thing to persuade you. 

You were hopeful this was the right decision. You decided to get in the refresher to maybe clear your head. You went in and undressed as you let the water heat up, you looked at yourself in the mirror and your makeup had been smeared a bit and had run down your face. 

You looked at some of the bruises littered around your legs and arms from fighting and dancing. You decided to step under the water, and it felt so good on your body. Then it all hit you at once and you fell to the floor, you sobbed as you thought about everything. Ben, Eisley, you lost a lot, but you were hoping this was a new stage in life and it could only go up from here. 

\--------

Finding out your new mission seemed easy enough, but everything was always a learning curve, but when you found out what it would involve you had a small freak out. 

“Violet, I am having you go undercover to get intel on this particular first-order base and their people. We need to make sure they are not creating anything or torturing non-willing citizens.” You gulped as you knew this could be dangerous. “Yes, general.” Your voice shaky, you had never been this nervous about a mission. “I had weapons and clothing delivered to your quarters. There is also a ship ready for you in the hangar.” 

“Thank you general I will not disappoint.” You nodded at her. “If you start to get suspicious keep on, and if you start to get noticed cover your face.” You knew she was serious. You agreed and she turned away and walked over to a table that seemed to have plans on it. 

You walked back to your quarters to get dressed and ready to go. You looked at the clothing on the bed and took it piece by piece. There was a typical tunic top that was long and had two long slits up the side. Then there was a pair of black leggings, then there were knee-high black lace-up boots. Something comfy but yet you could kick ass in. You looked at the daggers she had given you, they were fairly similar to your old ones. Then there was a cape with a hood in the mix of all of this. 

You had to think about her saying that if anyone starts noticing you cover-up. You had to think about the ways to cover your face, you didn’t want to but now that you were with the resistance you needed to follow by their rules. 

You guessed you didn’t have to worry, not yet since it was your first day doing it. Then yet again you were a paid assassin not too long ago so who knows if you would get noticed or not. You took a piece of cloth off of the old shirt you had been wearing and made it so that it would cover your face if you needed it. 

You stripped off the resistance uniform you were given and stepped into the leggings and tunic. You threw the other stuff over your arm after you laced up your boots. You made your way back out to the meeting area to check in with General Organa. 

“General.” You stood in front of her. “Please call me Leia, you knew my son and brother.” You nodded at her. “I’m ready to head out whenever you are ready.” You wanted to make sure she knew you were headstrong. 

“Go ahead, and if you need anything reach out through your comm in your ship. Send updates as well.” You walked side by side with her while you made it to your ship. You decided to leave your saber in your quarters because you couldn’t be caught with it. 

“The coordinates are already set to Hosnian Prime.” You walked halfway up the ramp. “Thank you again Leia for allowing me to be here, I really do want to help you find Ben.” She let a small smile crawl across her face. “I know we will do it.” You turned away and went and started the ship up. 

You let the ship roar to life as you closed the ramp, you clicked the coordinates and you took the ship off slowly. You flew it cautiously out of the hangar and punched it into hyperspace, you sat in the chair and allowed all of the thoughts to come to the forefront of your mind. 

_ What if I suck at this? _

_ What if I slip up and use the force on accident? _

_ What if someone notices me _

All of these thoughts making your heart race, and your mind swirl. You remembered the first mission you did for Jaa and how nervous you were, but it came to you so easily. You had to do that for this mission, you knew you could get the hang of it and do your best. You were good at lying you had been doing it the past two years so what did it matter now. 

You heard the alarm go off that you were getting close to the planet. You took this ship out of hyperspace and maneuvered the ship to go through the planet's surface. You watched as the city came into view and it was beautiful. 

You had heard about the new republic’s amazing planet, but you had never seen it. You knew they were a massive target on the first orders list because they didn’t want to succumb to them. The new republic was neutral in all situations, they didn’t want the first order and they didn’t want the resistance. 

You landed the ship in the public hangar and you handed the attendant some credits to keep it safe. You made sure all of your weapons were hidden, you had a dagger stored in your boot and another on your hip. 

You needed to figure out where you needed to go and see where you were supposed to go. You wandered into the city to see it bustling with speeders and people, you hadn’t seen anything this busy since you went home to Chandrila. 

You watched as you saw the merchant stands create hustle and bustle, so you wandered over there to find the person you were here to meet. You walked past all of the tables hoping to see the woman you were here for. 

You finally spotted her, she had this bright red hair and the biggest smile. You walked up to the table, “Hi I’m violet.” you smiled at her. “I’m Doma, please step around.” You walked around to the back of the table. 

“I’ll have you running errands for me around the city.” She put an emphasis on errands knowing you were going to be doing something else. “Well speak more later on for now you’ll be here with me.” You nodded and stood behind her. 

You watched as people came and went through the day, you listened in on conversations throughout the day. You heard talks about the resistance, and you heard things about the first order. You heard talks about their commander who was named Kylo, you hadn’t heard anything about this person. 

You listened intently when you heard anything related to the first order, you knew that if they had a spy here you would have to kill them. You knew the resistance was fair but when it came to the first order it didn’t matter. Leia had ordered you to kill any person in the first order conspiring against the resistance. 

You had no intel yet but there were small gossips, you didn’t want to have to poke and prod in people’s minds, but you might have to. “It’s time to pack up here so if you want to come with me, we will go back to my place.” You stood up and followed her to her speeder. 

You hopped into the passenger side of her speeder and you two took off to wherever she lived. You watched as the city passed by and it started to turn more rural. “We’re almost there.” She finally spoke out. You looked over at her. “It’s really pretty out here.” It was really pretty because it was less and less a city and that was always what you knew. 

Then you finally pulled up to this really pretty smaller house on a farm, you were astonished at how pretty it was. “Holy banthacrap, this place is beautiful.” Your eyes growing wide as the house got bigger as you drew closer. “Yeah, this is my small place.” Small this was not small for a farmhouse. 

She parked the speeder next to the house, and you hopped out. A small dog came running up to you, you bent down to pet it and it licked your face. “Soont leave her alone come on.” The dog listened to her and ran into the house. 

You walked into her house and the ceilings were tall and everything was so open. You envied this house; this was the home of your dreams. “Here I’ll show you where you’ll stay.” She led you down a long hallway and opened a door to a room that was a fairly good size, bigger than what your childhood bedroom was. “this is amazing thank you, I really appreciate it.” You smiled at her. “Leia had clothing sent here so everything you’ll need is in the closet. Leia has done a lot for me, so I owe her.” She was standing in the doorway. 

“Thank you again, I won’t disappoint you or Leia.” You gave her a small smile. “Anytime, now get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” You nodded and she closed the door behind her. 

————-

It was time for you to start what you came here for; you actually were excited now instead of nervous. You got out of bed and got dressed in the clothes that Leia had given Doma before you arrived. You made sure everything was secure and hidden so that you weren’t given away. 

You walked into the living area of her home and you watched as she stood there and had a cup of caf in her hands. “Ah good morning Violet how’d you sleep?” she handed a cup of caf over to you. “I slept good, that’s the most comfortable bed that I have slept in, in a long time.” You took a small sip from the cup.

“I have to round up the things I need to bring to the market today, so eat something and then we will talk about who you’re going after.” You nodded and she walked outside.

You grabbed a small snack from her pantry and sat there thinking about how she and Leia knew each other. It had seemed just odd for someone like Leia to know someone like Doma, you noted that you could figure that out later. 

Then Soont came up and sat at your feet, “Hey buddy.” You bent down to pet him. He started to lick at your face, “You’re a good boy huh.” You were running your hand up and down his back until he laid down and rolled onto his back so you could pet his belly. You let out a small giggle as you gave him some belly rubs. 

“Oh goodness, Soont aren’t you just starved of attention.” She giggled as she looked at you on the floor with her dog. “Okay, violet let’s talk about what you’re going to be doing today.” You stood up from the floor and stood across from Doma. 

“Okay, so there have been talks about some first-order spies roaming around the city collecting information and torturing people that don’t want to join. You will need to keep an ear out for if you hear anything. If you see them do not hesitate about anything. I want you to engage them and keep this city the way it should be, peaceful.” You nodded. “Got it.” 

“I want you to be careful though, I know you know how to conceal your abilities, but I need you to be extra careful because they will come after you and you know that. It will also give you away, so please be mindful.” You agreed and you two walked out to her speeder. You hopped in the passenger seat and you two took off for the city. 

You made it into the city, and you walked with her to her booth before heading out to wander the city in hopes of finding who you were looking for. “Violet make sure you stay safe okay?” you nodded and headed off to wander the city. 

You walked around by all of the shops tuning in on conversations in hopes you would hear something. You sat on a bench taking in the small park in front of you, you sat for a few minutes tuning in on people who were talking about their lives, what they were doing for dinner later, etc. It was sort of boring because nothing fun was happening, you decided that you would get up and walk around more. Until you heard a small argument happening about 10 feet from you and no one seemed to care.  You made your way closer to the sound, and you saw that it was a man and a female. You walked up to them and made sure you stayed a good distance away. 

“I don’t want to!” the girl was shouting at him and he was pulling her arm. “You don’t have a say if you don’t come with me, I will kill your family.” You could hear the venom in his voice. 

“No!” she was pulling and struggling, you figured now it was time to cut in. “The first order wants you and if you don’t comply, we will kill your entire family and you.” okay now it was time for you to step in. 

“I would suggest you leave her alone.” You were stepping closer to them. “Ha yeah sure because someone like you can really do anything.” You wasted no time grabbing the dagger on your hip and without breaking eye contact with him you tossed the dagger to hit him in his thigh. “You fucking bitch.” You could hear footsteps closing in on you realizing there was more than one person here. 

You quickly took the dagger from your boot and threw it right into his neck causing him to gasp and drop to the ground. You made your way over to the other guy who was still holding onto the girl. “Let her go.” You closed in on his face. 

“I don’t think so, she is property of the first order.” He let out a whistle causing more men to come out of the woods. You huffed but this wouldn’t be a problem one bit. You walked over to the guy who had your dagger in his throat, as he had been dead for a few moments, you took your dagger and cleaned it off and waited for the other men to close in on you. 

You watched as they all contemplated their moves which was going to make it easy for you because you could sense every move. You took the dagger you had in your hand and threw it one of the guards closing in on your back, you heard him sputter as it hit him in the throat. 

“Try me.” You were egging them on. You watched as three of them grew close to you, you stood there and waited until one got close enough that you could kick him. Which caused him to drop down to the ground and you brought an elbow down to the top of his head making him fall flat. You stuck one foot on top of his back holding him to the ground, you watched as the rest of the men grew closer. You instantly reached your hand out to summon your dagger to you and at that moment, you realized you had fucked up. 

You watched as all of the men stopped where they were and looked at you. Then they all looked at each other, you had to do something because if they left here and told someone what they had seen you would be dead. You quickly moved after each and every single one of them, taking them down one by one. 

You watched as you were down to the last guy, “You didn’t think I couldn’t take any of you down, but here we are. Only you and all it took was one girl against all of your men, you can’t even live to tell the tale.” You gave him a crooked smile and you pulled the dagger from his leg and you put it into the side of his neck. 

You extended your hand to the woman who he had a hold of, and she shakily took it. “You are to return home and speak of nothing. If they come after you again, run.” She nodded and took off. 

You sighed as you had known you fucked up, it was such a terrible instinct to have, and yet it happened. You needed to get better control over this, you had been so good the past two years and now it decided to fuck up when you needed to control it the most. 

You grabbed your daggers and cleaned them off and slid them back into their holders. You looked around at the dead bodies lying around in this beautiful park. You then stopped dead in your tracks as that all too familiar feeling returned as it felt like someone was trying to reach out to you and prod in your mind. You quickly pushed it away and tried to walk but you were frozen.

You knew what was attempting to happen and you pulled out of it and looked around you and saw nothing. You quickly walked back to the market to get back to Doma, to tell her what happened. 

You walked at such a brisk pace you were out of breath by the time you reached her, “Doma, I found them, but I fucked up.” Her eyes grew wide. “What happened.” She was frantic. “Uh, I accidentally used it in front of all of them.” She grabbed your arm. “What.” Her teeth were clenched. “there were no survivors, so no one knows but I don’t know how I did it, but it just happened.” You tried to avert your eyes away from hers. “As long as no one survived, I think you’ll be okay.” 

“Now I need you to go one more place and scope it out and we’ll be done for the evening.” You nodded. “Now go and see if you can find anything else out.” You started to walk away; you wiped the sweat from your forehead from how nervous you were telling her. 

You headed towards the busier part of the city while listening in on people. You watched as you saw someone out of the ordinary lurking around, you being the person you are walked over and followed them. You kept your distance as you didn’t want to be noticed. You continued to follow them until you ended up in the woods, watching as they made their way to ship. 

You watched as there were more and more people around the ship and they were dressed in all black, each and every one of them wielded a different weapon. You got this super odd feeling being around them, a shiver ran down your spine as you watched them move around the outside of the ship. 

You tried to attune yourself to them without being noticed. You wanted to move in closer and then you heard it, a branch breaking under your foot. You watched as each and every single one of them whipped their heads in your direction. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone likes this chapter, idk how I feel about it but here it is!!


	3. Because it’s worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to Batuu but at what cost. 
> 
> Well, it ain't perfect but I don't mind  
> Because it's worth it  
> Who really has the time at all?  
> It ain't perfect but I don't mind  
> 'Cause on the surface I look so fine  
> But really I'm buggin', buggin'  
> Makin' somethin' out of nothin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this took so long but I didn’t proofread so excuse that but enjoy!

You stood as still as you could while you watched as all of the men were all looking in your direction. You waited in hopes that they would ignore you but that didn’t seem like it would happen. You walked out from the tree and extended your hand and tried to force push them all away, but they didn’t budge one bit. So, your best option was to run, so you took off back towards where Doma was. They started to catch up to you and as they got closer, they were all really large and all had these terrifying weapons. 

You took your dagger from your arm and threw it behind you without looking but you didn’t hear anything only to look back and see that they had it frozen in the air. “Fuck” you muttered out because not only could they use the force they had weapons that could kill you in an instant. You decided that you would try and distract them. You extended your arm and uprooted a tree and threw it in their direction. You watched as it literally didn’t faze them and just crumpled in front of them. 

You decided you needed to run and run fast, you suddenly froze in place and you fought it hard and you broke free. You continued running and made it into the city, you looked behind you and they were still following you. You weren’t sure how they were still following you and how no one was flinching at these large men dressed in all black with enormous weapons. You made it to Doma’s stand, “We have to go now and fast.” She looked at you and you turned to point to the men following you. “Take my speeder and go, after you lose them go back to the house and hide.” She gave you the key to the speeder and you ran like hell to it. 

You watched as the one man took his scythe and sliced someone in half for being in the way of getting to you. You hopped into the speeder and tried starting it for it only to not start. You watched as they closed in on you and the speeder finally started and you punched it. You watched as they grew smaller and smaller the further away you got. 

You let out a sigh of relief as you had gotten away from these men who may have killed you if they had gotten the chance. You continued your way back to Doma’s checking behind you ever so often to see if you had truly lost them. You made it close by to Doma’s when you heard a ship break through the surface. You picked up the speed and finally made it to the house, you hopped out and booked it into the house only to hear the ship land close by. 

You ran through the house to see if there was anywhere you could hide, then you saw it. There was a huge steel door hidden in the basement of the house. You quickly opened it and shut the door behind you. You leaned against the far wall and slid down laughing a bit but trying to do it silently because you didn’t want them to find this door. 

You listened as you heard the floor creaking above you, hoping they didn’t find the stairs that lead to the basement. You cut yourself off as much as possible because if they even sensed you a bit you could be dead. 

The creaking stopped and you were hoping they were gone but you could never be sure. You sat there for a few more minutes since you hadn’t heard any footsteps. You walked over to the door and unlocked it and walked slowly up the stairs hoping they weren’t waiting for you up there. 

You looked around and didn’t see them at all so you searched the house even more but there was nothing and you did a small happy dance. 

“ _ Don’t worry they’ll be back.” _

You whipped your head around to see where the voice came from but didn’t see anyone. “What’s wrong?” you looked over and Doma had come home and you let out a sigh. “I just swear I heard a voice.” You let out a heavy breath. “Well are you okay?” she came towards you. “Yeah, your little bunker in the basement saved me honestly.” You let out a nervous laugh. “I’m glad you found it down there. Now you know where it is when you need it next.” She laughed as she grabbed food to prepare for dinner. 

“Do you need help with anything?” you looked at her while she was chopping up something. “No go shower and freshen up; you’ve had a long day.” She waved you off. “Thank Doma” you walked back to your room and stripped yourself of your clothes. You walked into the water and let it cascade over you as you released a sigh. 

_ “You won’t be able to hide from us _ .” You froze under the water. Looking around to see where it came from. There was nothing, “What do you want from me!” you shouted into the void. 

“ _ you’ll find out sooner or later _ .” the voice was mechanical and harsh. You huffed and just continued with washing yourself. You weren’t sure why this voice was haunting you, but you would find out sooner or later which is what the voice told you. 

“After all of the shit I’ve been through why is it that I always have something haunting me! Ben, the Jedi academy, Master Luke! Why the fuck is it always me!” you sobbed out letting your tears mix with the water. You sunk down to the floor of the shower and just let it all loose. 

You missed Eisley because she was always there for you when you had a breakdown, a nightmare, and whenever you needed someone. You fucking missed her and wished you could be in bed with her right now watching some dumb holodrama. 

You decided you had cried enough for one night, so you got yourself up off of the floor of the shower and turned the water off. You grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your body before walking back into your room to throw on some comfy clothes. 

You walked back out into the kitchen and she had a place set for you at the table. You sat down and looked at the amazing meal she had made for you, “Doma I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me the past few days.” You gave her a soft smile. 

“Don’t worry violet.” she returned the smile. 

“ _ She won’t be able to protect you for much longer.” _ The voice rang through your head again. You guessed that she saw a terrible look on your face. “You alright?” you shook your head. “Uh yeah I’m okay.” your eyes wandering down to your plate. 

You ate what you had and stayed silent until Doma said something, “I think everything here has calmed down so why don’t you head back to base tomorrow, I’ll always be here if something comes up.” She gave you sorrowful eyes. “Thank Doma yeah I think Leia will need me back, thank you again for sharing your home with me.” You smiled at her. “Anything for Leia and the resistance.” She returned the smile. 

You finished up the meal and took your plate to the sink and cleaned it and dried it. You took her plate and did the same, you wanted to show her that you did appreciate it all. “Thank you, violet.” You smiled and washed her dish and put it away for her. 

“I lost a dagger today when I tried to get them off my tail. I threw it and they stopped it and shattered it in the air. They were like me but stronger and much bigger than me.” You played with your fingers “Wait they were stronger than you?” she raised her eyebrows at you “Yeah they were much stronger than me and way more attuned to force than I am, but yet again I shut myself off for two years.” She moved closer to you. 

“What did they look like again?” she gave you this frightful look. “Well they were all in black, and had these masks, and each of them had a different weapon.” That all you could recall from seeing them. “I’ve heard about them, they work under the first order, I don’t know what they are called but I’ve heard bad things about them.” Oh, good now you had a group from the first order after you. “I just want you to be careful, please.” She took your hands in hers. You nodded at her. “Thank Doma.” 

“Now go get some rest before you leave tomorrow.” You nodded and headed towards your room. You laid on the bed and clasped your hands below your stomach and just thought about how terrifying those men were. 

You laid there and thought about life since you left, you jumped from place to place until you found Eisley and Jaa. They made you feel safe and at home, you didn’t have to worry about using the force because you were going after people who weren’t as skilled as the first order. You were making fine money working for Jaa and then this guy comes along and tells you they can help you find ben and you get up and leave the only thing that was family since then. you were questioning your sanity as to why you did that. You were hoping that this was it and you were actually going to find Ben. 

You finally fell asleep and couldn’t help but cry yourself to sleep but that was nothing new to you. 

_ “I sense anger in you, you would make a great apprentice and companion to my current apprentice. I can sense how strong you are with the force, join us, and rule the galaxy. I will give you everything you ever need.” You saw this man who adorned gold robes, his face mangled on the one side. He stood there in front of you extending his hand towards you, “Take my hand and I can make you the strongest you could be, I could bring Ben back to you.” You started to move towards him.  _

_“Don’t do this” you looked and saw Leia standing to the left of him. “He is the one who took my ben away from me, don’t join him.” She was pleading with you. You looked between the two of them, you wanted your best friend back. You started to walk towards him, and you watched as Leia force pushed you away_. 

You woke up trying to catch your breath it all felt so real and you were wondering who the man was who wanted you to join him. You had never seen him before and it was all so new, but Leia pleading with you to not go was hard to watch. 

You seemed to catch your breath, so you tried to fall back asleep, you laid your head back down on the pillow. You tossed and turned until you finally grew comfortable. You wished Eisley was sleeping next to you, but she wasn’t. 

_ “nowhere will be safe, we will find you and continue to chase after you. The supreme leader wants you and gets what he wants.” You watched as one of the black adorned men spoke to you. “I will kill all of you.” You spit at them. You watched as they closed in on you. Then he ignited his lightsaber and it was the one from your previous dreams. It was red and a crossguard saber.  _

_ You had yours on your hip and you pulled it out and ignited it, the white of your blade was bright as you held it ready to attack. he tried to force pull you, but you fought it, then he attempted to slash you with his saber only for you to block it. All of his moves were sloppy and predictable like Ben’s used to be.  _

_ You blocked every single blow he tried to land on you. Then he stepped away and you kept your saber at the ready position. “Just how I remembered.” His name fell off your lips causing you to stumble backward. “You know who I am, say it.” He moved towards you only causing you to stumble back again. “I uh” you were stuttering.  _

_Then his hand reached under his mask going to pull it off_. 

You were awoken by Soont licking your face. “Fuck” you muttered. You were about to see who was torturing you in your dream. “Soont come on leave the poor girl alone” Doma stood at the door. “It’s fine.” You let out a small giggle to conceal what just happened in your dream. 

Soont got off of you and left the room with Doma, “I’ll be out there whenever you’re ready to head out.” She smiled and closed the door behind you. You got up and grabbed a pair of the black leggings you had and one of the tunic and ran your fingers through your hair. 

You packed up everything else that was in the room, you attached your dagger to your arm and threw your cape on for good measure. You headed out of the room to go into the living area and Doma was standing there waiting, “You ready?” you nodded and headed outside to her speeder. You hopped in and she took off and you watched as the last house you’ll ever stay in disappeared behind you. 

You watched as the city came into view and you sighed because you did like it here, but you were hoping you were going to be doing something else because the idea of you sitting around irked you. 

You finally came to her parking and then you hopped out in hopes that you would be safe this time. “Thank you again Doma for everything, I really appreciate the hospitality.” You smiled at her. “of course, when you come back you know how to find me.” She pulled you into a hug. 

You walked towards the hangar your ship was in and hoping it was still there. To your surprise, it was still in the same spot as you left it. You did a quick walk around to make sure there was no tracker on it. There wasn’t so you walked on to the ship to check your comms to see if Leia had given you anything.

You had a message from her, “you are to go back to batuu, some first-order spies are lurking around there, I had things sent to your old friend Eisley’s place along with an actual mask that covers your entire face.” Your heartbeat out of your chest you got to go back and see Eisley. 

You started up your ship and took off out of the hangar and put in the coordinates to Batuu. You put it in autopilot and sat back and thought about how good this is going to be, you get to tell Eisley everything that has happened and how your search is going. 

Not too long after the alarm for hyperspace went off and you went back up to the controls and brought it out of hyperspace. You watched as Batuu came into view and just the little bit away from there made you miss it so much more. 

You landed back where you used to always keep your ship, you lowered the ramp and walked out into the forest. You looked around to make sure there was no one following you, which no one was. You had your bag slung over your shoulder with the rest of your clothes and your one remaining dagger. 

You walked back the route you had come to know to the city, you watched as the people who were from here wandered like nothing. Then you watched as the various visitors stopped and stared in awe at all of the buildings and intricate things around the buildings. You walked back to Jaa’s club and as you walked in Eisley was working the stage. You stood in the back just watching her in awe of her movements. You waited there just watching her waiting for her to notice you. Then you saw it, her eyes meeting yours and the biggest smile formed on her face. You knew her song was close to being done so you waited until it was done to walk into the back. As soon as it was finishing you started to head to the back while never breaking eye contact with her. 

As soon as you made it to the dressing room she jumped into your arms, “Omg I am so happy you’re back!” she was planting kisses all over your face. “I am happy to be back, I’m not sure for how long but I’m here.” You smiled and she leaned in and planted a kiss on your lips. 

“Let’s go tell Jaa you’re back!” she dragged you back to his office. “Violet your back!” you watched as a smile formed on his face. “Yeah I’m back not for long but I’m here.” You had Eisley’s hand in yours. 

“Maybe we can get you to dance one night, you were the one who brought in the most customers.” You let out a small giggle. “Jaa can I leave for the night since she’s home?” she gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes. “Go ahead girls, enjoy.” He smiled and you two got up and left his office. 

“Omg I can’t believe your back, there was stuff sent to my place, but I just didn’t know what to think.” She was skipping back to the dressing room to grab her stuff. “Yeah, I’ll explain more when we get back to your place.” She nodded and you two headed to her place. 

You got back to her place and everything was just as it was when you left. “Nothing’s changed has it.” You let out a small laugh. “You know it.” She laughed back. “So why did you come back?” you two flopped down on her couch. “Well some first-order spies are roaming around here and I’m to take them out.” She looked at you with wide eyes. 

“Holy banthacrap that’s insane, are you being safe?” she gave you a worried look. “Yes, there’s been some instances but yes I’m being safe.” You gave her a reassuring look. “Oh, here’s the stuff that was delivered here.” She pulled you off of the couch and took you over to the pile of things in the living area of her house. 

You picked up some of the clothes and she had given you some miniskirts with tight tops, so this was a seduction mission. You were the best at that, then you saw some tunics and leggings and then you saw the mask, it wasn’t bulky or ugly, but it was nice. It was black and it had a spot where your eyes showed and that was it. It covered the rest of your face, and you were excited to wear it. 

“What’s that for?” she looked at you. “In certain instances, I can’t be recognized, and this is to help that.” She had a confused look on her face. “Oh” was all she muttered out. You dug through more of it and saw new daggers and then your saber at the bottom, and before you could cover it Eisley saw it. “Is that what I think it is?” you looked over at her. “Uh yeah.” You scratched the back of your neck. “Oh, my goodness can I see it?” her eyes grew wide. “Sure!” you pulled it out and ignited it and watched as her eyes grew wide. “That is so cool!” she was so excited as you listened to it hum in your hands. “Do you want to hold it?” you spun it in your hands while you waited for her to answer. 

“YES omg!” you handed it over to her. “Be careful because it is dangerous.” You watched as her bright eyes wouldn’t stop staring at the blade. “Eisley you’re going to hurt your eyes if you keep staring at it.” You let out a laugh. “It’s just so cool! I also love the white color.” She was so fascinated, and you were happy she was enjoying it. You watched as she swayed it back and forth in the air, the stagnant hum of it calming you. 

You watched as she just grew fascinated by it, “Okay let’s put it away I don’t want to get caught with it.” She pouted at you, but you were serious, you couldn’t get caught with it and not now. 

“Let’s get to bed we have a full day tomorrow, well I do.” You winked at her. “I am so excited for you to be here; I haven’t been sleeping well since you left. I hate sleeping without you.” She pouted. “Oh, I know now come here.” You pulled her into your body and just held her. You let go of her and started to get undressed to get into bed. 

You got into bed and just watched as she stripped off her clothes from the night admiring her body. She was perfect in every way and you were happy that you were finally home with her for a little. “Get in here!” you held the blankets up for her to crawl under. 

“Gods I missed you so much.” You nuzzled your face into her neck. “I missed you too so much.” She pulled your face out of her neck to look you face to face. “I want you to be as safe as possible I can’t lose you.” She gave you pleading eyes. “I promise” she planted a kiss on your lips. You stayed there for a few moments until you fell asleep peacefully with your best friend by your side. 

“She can’t protect you; I would suggest not getting her involved. Do you want your best friend hurt?” The voice rang through your dream

“NO! you will leave her alone.” You screamed back at the voice. “Then comply and she won’t get hurt.” You searched around to see where the voice was coming from. “What do you want from me?” you wanted to know why they were after you. “We know about that night; I can answer every question you have. You are powerful and could rule the galaxy with me.” You were confused because you didn’t want anything, you just wanted ben back. 

Then a figure stepped towards you, the same one as the other night. You started to stumble back as they approached you. “I?” you couldn’t even talk. Then they were working to take their helmet off. You were sobbing because you didn’t know what was happening and why this person was so adamant on you and only you. 

“Violet, wake up.” You woke up to look at Eisley. “You were crying are you okay?” she was wiping the tears from your face. “Oh yeah, just a bad dream is all.” You sat up on your elbows. “Is it like your other ones?” she looked down at you. “No this is different it’s hard to explain.” She didn’t want an explanation she just wanted to understand. “Come here let’s go back to sleep.” She pulled you into her and you just laid there until you fell asleep without any dreams. 

You were woken up to the sound of your small comm that Leia gave you going off. “Hello?” you answered groggily. “Violet, we have eyes on the spies, dress in the black outfit, and wear the mask. Go to docking bay 9, they are known for being there. Go now.” You heard the line click off and you instantly grabbed the clothes threw them on and asked Eisley to braid your hair. 

You sat on the floor while she sat on the bed as she meticulously braided your hair. “Gosh, this is all sudden.” She sounded worried. “Yeah but don’t worry I got this, I promise you I’ll be fine, how long have I been doing it for Jaa without a slip-up.” You looked up at her. “You’re right.” She sighed. 

She finished up your hair as you slipped the mask over your face. “You look like a total badass!” you were glad she was hyping you up because this thing was tough to breathe through until you got used to it. 

You went over grabbed your leather jacket slipped it on, positioned your daggers on your arm and in your boot. Then you noticed she had made a clip for your saber; you weren’t sure if you wanted to bring it with you or not. “Bring it with you just in case.” She gave you a side-eye. “Fine.” You brought it up and clipped it on under your jacket. 

“Now go kick some ass!” you laughed at her. “I’ll see you at the club later.” You blew her a kiss and walked out of the door. Even with the mask, no one paid attention to you while you walked through the city. You made your way over to docking bay 9 and walked in without any stares. You went over and sat down at the bar just to linger and listen in. You could hear some talk going on about the first order, so you listened in more. 

“We heard you have some intel on the resistance, well pay you 60 credits if you tell us.” You heard him bribing the guy. “Uh yeah, ill tell you.” Then you heard the exchange of credits. “We heard they are based on Ryloth, they are hiding out there since they got caught on Dantooine.” You listened for the conversation to be done. You kept an eye on the men after they walked out you slowly followed behind them until they stopped close to an alley. 

“Hey boys, I heard you have information on the resistance and where they are located.” You put on your best seduction voice. “Where did you hear that information.” They looked at each other. “Why does it matter, I can help you take them down.” You stepped closer to them. 

“Take that mask off and let us see that pretty face of yours.” They stepped closer to you, but you didn’t move. You took a finger and ran it down one of their chests. “I bet you know how to please a woman.” Your hand straying at his belt buckle. “uh” he was stuttering. “Oh, come on boys help a woman out.” You were pushing them further down the alley without them realizing it. 

You took the dagger off of your arm without them realizing it and stabbed the one man in the chest twisting the blade ever so slightly to make it hurt more. Then you watched as the other man tried to reach for something and you grabbed the other dagger in your boot and flung it at him and hit him in the leg. You wanted to keep one alive for good measure, “Now tell whoever needs to hear this, back off of the resistance or we will kill every single one of you.” You ripped the dagger out of his leg wiping it off and putting it back in your boot. You walked over to the dead one and took the dagger out of his chest and placed it back in its holder. 

“Remember this the next time you come for the resistance.” You winked and walked away. 

You headed to Jaa’s club so you could spend some time there maybe even dance. You decided to let general Organa know what happened, so you put your comm in your ear and rang her. “They have been taking care of, they won’t come after us anymore.” You were still walking through the city. “Good job, now relax for a little before I get any more intel.” You heard the line end, you took your comm out of your ear and put it in your pocket. 

You made your way into the club and headed to Jaa’s office. You sat down in your old chair and propped your feet up on his desk. “Well hi to you too violet.” You let out a small giggle. “How’s business without me?” you took your mask off. “Not too bad but I do miss you up on that stage” a smirk played at his lips. “Oh yeah do you.” You got up and crossed over to sit on the corner of his desk closest to him. “You are our best-looking dancer and the most flexible.” He put his hand on your thigh. “Now how do you know that.” You smirked a bit. “Hmm, maybe we'll have to test how flexible you are since it’s been a long time.” He winked at you. 

“Why don’t you go bring me in some good money tonight, I have your favorite outfit in your old locker.” You stood up straighter. “I’ll do it, now let’s save the rest for later.” You winked as you turned on your heels to head to the dressing room. 

You made it there and watched as Eisley looked at you funny for going in your old locker. “Are you?” she came running over to you. “Yeah I am Jaa and I decided on it.” You winked at her. You stripped off your leggings and tunic along with your jacket and all shoved it in the locker all while trying to hide your saber. 

You slipped on a red jewel-encrusted bra and panty set and grabbed some of Eisley’s makeup and threw on a bit of it and a bold red lip to top it all off. You peaked out of the door to see them setting up your aerial ribbons and you watched as all of the patrons grew wide-eyed. 

Then you heard your song starting so you walked out of the door and pranced to the stage. You made your way up to the stage and you grabbed your ribbons and twirled with them and then you started to wrap them around your legs. Bringing your body up as you tied the ribbons you laid your body back pushing your breasts out. You heard whistles from the crowd, you then spun your body down only millimeters from the ground as the crowd gasped. You continued to wrap yourself and spin with the ribbons causing a commotion from the crowd. You watched as a guy was walking in who looked very strict and upright, bright red hair and a black jacket. His eyes never leaving yours, you continued your routine while never breaking eye contact. 

Your song finished as you did the biggest trick with the silk and the whole crowd erupted in cheers as you bowed and grabbed the credits from the front of the stage. The redhead never broke eye contact with you and you figured you would go up to him and see what his taste was. 

You walked to the back and put all of the credits in your locker, “For the short time away you haven’t lost it at all!” Eisley hugged you. “There was this guy who came in and seemed really interested I’m going to go out there and see what he would like.” You winked at her. You walked over to the booth he was sitting in and you propped yourself up on the table pushing your boobs out. 

“Hey there, you interested in a private dance?” you looked at him in his eyes. He looked you up and down. “Why don’t you take a seat here and we can discuss this further.” He patted the seat next to him. You sat down and turned to look at him, “So what brings you in here?” you gave him these big eyes, it was all a part of the act. “Just for pleasure, I heard you were the best dancer in the city, so I had to see it for myself.” He put his arm across the top of the booth. 

“I guess so, I’m the only one who uses the ribbons as an act, it takes a special skill to be able to do that.” You motioned to the stage. All the while he was giving an off vibe to you, you couldn’t pinpoint it, but it was for sure of. You watched as Eisley walked over to the booth, “Well hey there.” She plopped in the booth next to him so you both were on either side of him. 

“You get a two for one if you’re up for it.” She winked at him. “Possibly, I was just telling your comrade here that I heard she was the best of the best around here.” His hand hovered over your shoulder. “She really is and I’m glad she came back.” She smiled at you. “Are you not here anymore?” his voice was so prim and proper. “I got another job, but I came back for a few days, so I’ll be here for a couple of days.” You smiled and wanted to smack Eisley that she said something. 

“Well good, maybe I’ll come back and see you again.” He winked at you. “Well thank you ladies for a wonderful evening but I have to head out.” You scooted out and let him out of the booth. He stopped and gave you a small smile before walking out. You walked over to Eisley and smacked her arm, “You idiot you can’t say that I’m gone! They may look into it and put all of the pieces together!” her eyes grew wide. “Oh, shit I’m sorry.” She pouted her lip. “It’s okay we just don’t know who he is, and he could be first order and kill me.” You sighed because you were nervous now. 

“Hey, violet! I have a guy here requesting you, room 5.” You walked over to Jaa. “You know what to do.” He winked at you and you walked into the room, you looked at the man he was handsome. He had this dark brown hair that was wavy, piercing green eyes, and looked insanely buff. “Well isn’t it the most beautiful dancer in this club.” You smiled as you walked in. “Well hello, handsome.” You put on your seductive voice. You went over and brushed your hand over his shoulders as you rounded his body. 

You heard a small groan leave his lips, you rounded to the front of his body his hands finding their way to your hips. You swayed your hips while you turned so your ass was facing his front. You could feel his eyes on you, and you could feel the warmth starting in between your thighs. “Fuck when I saw you up on that stage, I knew I had to have you in private.” A small growl left his throat. 

You turned around and you pulled yourself on his lap to straddle him. You continued to grind your hips and you could feel him starting to grow hard. “Am I turning you on.” You whispered in his ear; you could feel his spine stiffen. “Fuck is this even allowed.” His shuddered a bit. “Anything is allowed in a private room.” You ground your hips even more into his growing bulge. You started peppering kisses down his neck as he let out another growl as his fingers dug deeper into your hips. 

Then he grabbed your face and gripped it hard enough that you knew there would be bruises later. “On your knees now.” Your eyes grew wide. “Don’t tell me what to do.” He pushed you against the wall. “I said what I said, now.” His voice turning to a growl. You dropped to your knees as you could feel the pool between your thighs. 

You watched as he unzipped his pants and pulled his member free and you were shocked at the size of it. “Open.” You obliged and opened, next thing you knew he started to face fuck you, but you didn’t mind because it had been awhile. He stopped face fucking you and you hollowed your cheeks and bobbed up and down. You listened as moans fell from his lips, you continued for a few minutes as you gagged slightly as it hit you in the back of the throat. Finally, he pulled away as you let out a small whimper, then his fingers went under your chin to pull your eyes up to his. “Come here.” You stood up with the assistance of him, you watched as he sat back down on the chair and he extended his arm to pull you into him. “Take those stupid things off.” He motioned to your panties. 

You slipped them off and watched him as his eyes followed every movement you made. You made your way back over to him; you made your way to straddle him then you lined yourself up and sank down on his cock as you rolled your head back. It had been a long time since this had happened but like you felt so good. You heard a moan escape from his lips as you bounced up and down on him. 

You let out a string of moans as he hit your sweet spot almost every time, “Fuck you feel so good.” His face was nuzzled in between your breasts. You were also glad that the rooms were soundproof. You watched as his hand slithered up to your neck and the slightest amount of pressure caused a moan to fall from your lips. “I want you to play with yourself.” you moved your hand from his chest and slid it down the front of your body right before getting to your folds you made a V with your fingers and as you bounced up and down on him you moved your fingers along his shaft causing him to grunt.

Then his grip on your throat tightened, “I said play with yourself.” his eyes growing dark. You removed your fingers and started to rub circles on your clit causing moans to spill from your mouth. “That’s it.” He was staring into your eyes. Your jaw was slack as his grip remained on your throat, by now he was pounding into you furiously knowing that he was getting closer and closer to his release. You continued to rub circles on your clit as you could feel the warmth growing in your lower belly, you both at this point were a sweating moaning mess. 

You orgasm hit you like a truck since it had been so long, you let out a string of moans as you came down from your high. Not too long after you felt him reach his release as you could feel his cock twitching inside of you. You dropped your head against his collarbone while you both caught your breath. 

“I never caught your name.” you looked into his eyes. “I’m Kuna.” You smiled at him. “Violet right?” you nodded. You slowly got off of him and grabbed your panties and slid them back on. “Well, that was fun.” You winked at him. “I didn’t expect it, but you are good.” You saw a smirk playing on his lips. 

Then you got a weird sensation from him you whipped your head towards him. “Everything okay?” he was looking at you. “Oh yeah, everything is good.” You smoothed your hair out and adjusted your bra while he cleaned himself up. “Thanks for a good evening, maybe I’ll come back and see you again.” He smiled at you. “Yeah I come and go from here but yeah maybe we’ll see each other again.” You smiled and walked out of the door. 

You really felt something, and you weren’t sure what it was, but it was a familiar feeling you had before. You walked out and back into the dressing room to find Eisley, “Well what happened in there.” Then you felt a blush rise to your cheeks. “Oh yeah one thing lead to another, he was really handsome too.” You smiled. “hell, yeah that’s awesome though, make sure you tell Jaa to have that room cleaned.” She laughed and you let out a small chuckle. “Yeah yeah, you’re so funny.” You smacked her on her shoulder. 

You walked out and headed to Jaa’s office, “He was clear at least I think but uh.” You rubbed the back of your neck. “Might want to clean that room.” A smirk played at his lips. “Oh yeah, see you didn’t need me, but I would like to before you left again.” he walked over to you and brushed your shoulder with his hand. 

“Here’s your credits from tonight.” He handed over a pile of them. “Thanks, Jaa, I was glad to be back up on stage tonight.” You smiled. “Anytime.” He smiled at you and got up and walked out. “Ready to go home?” you jumped up behind Eisley. “Oh, my goodness you scared me!” she turned towards you. “Yeah let’s go.” She pulled you by the arm to the dressing room to grab all of your stuff. You threw on your leather jacket along with your skirt. You wrapped your saber into the tunic. 

You turned to leave with Eisley on your hip, “it felt so good to be back on-stage tonight.” You were walking at a slow pace taking in the evening of the desert air. “It was good having you back up there! You really made the crowd go wild!” she was jumping a bit. 

Then there was a blaster fire coming straight towards the both of you. You stopped it mid-range and instantly slid on your mask so that no one knew that it was you. You turned towards where it came from and it was the men dressed in black. “Go now, run home will be okay!” Eisley nodded and started to run. You dropped the tunic saber in hand thinking about whether or not you should ignite it. 

You clicked the igniter and lit it up and watched as they stopped in place. They all looked at each other and listened as the villagers were screaming and running away. You watched as they all scattered and one of them shot the blaster at you and you deflected it with your lightsaber. 

“ _I told you they would be back_.” you heard the voice clear as day. “What do you want from me!” you screamed out. “ _come join me. All of your questions will be answered_.” You shook your head as they moved closer to you. You tried to push them, but they weren’t affected, you started to run to the forest as they closed in on you, but you were faster than they were. 

You were closing in on the forest as they were still behind you, but you watched as they didn’t run but they were shooting blaster shots at your head, but you were able to block them with your saber. You saw the opening of the trees where you could lose them but then you saw it. 

The dark figure that was haunting your dreams was at the opening lightsaber and all. You were stopped you were trying to break out of the hold, and you did. You got into your attack stance and you watched as whoever it was just stopped. “Long time no see.” Your name falling from his lips. Your eyes grew wide, the voice was mechanical, and you had no idea who it was. 

“What do you want from me.” You snarled. “I want you to join me like old times.” You cocked your head to the side. You grabbed your dagger from your thigh trying to throw it at him only for him to stop it midair. “You’ve gotten much better, you’re the one who’s been killing my men.” You were still so confused to who this was. 

You tried to feel him, but you couldn’t, he was blocked off. “You can try but you will fail.” He was stepping closer to you as you stumbled backward. He tried to slash you with his saber only for you to block it. Then he tried to get you on your side, and you blocked it again, each of his moves were predictable. 

“You know who I am, say it.” He was right in front of you now and you didn’t move. “Ben?” then you heard him chuckle. “Only I am Ben no more.” then he disengaged his saber and clipped it back on his belt. Then his hand went under his helmet and you heard a hissing noise. “You tried to hide but I knew I would find you one day.” This time is voice was clearer. “Take that silly mask off and let me see how much you have changed.” You reached under and slipped it off of your face and dropped it on the ground. 

Then he took a step towards you and put his fingers under your chin to inspect your face. “Gods you’ve grown more beautiful.” You tried to pull your face away from him, but his hold only grew tighter. “What do you want Ben.” You practically spit the words at him. “Oh, that is no way to speak to your friend. I just want to have a talk.” you looked him in his eyes, they were the same golden honey color they were two years ago. His hair had grown longer, and his features were more defined. 

Then you felt it, he was trying to pry into your mind you blocked him out as hard as you could before he said something. “Now come with me and let’s have a talk.” 


	4. To make it alright, all alright for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally found him, the past two years have finally made sense. you ask him all about that night and what happened. You make a decision that can alter the rest of your life, will it all workout how you want it to?

“What do we need to talk about?” you raised your voice at him. He continued to pull you somewhere while you planted your feet into the ground to stop him. “You think after leaving your uncle when we needed you and all of the padwans needed you, i fucking needed you! and you just left without a word. When I needed you the most you were gone! Now look at you, killing innocent people. Who are you Ben, what happened to you!” you wanted to cry but you couldn't not now. “Do not call me Ben.” he yanked your arm while he clenched his teeth. 

He was strong and you couldn't get out of his grip, so you let him take you wherever he was going. You watched as a ramp lowered to a ship, and he dragged you on it. “Sit down and shut up.” he pushed you onto a bench. You huffed and kept your mouth shut, you waited for him to say something. 

“Did my uncle tell you what really happened that night?” he sounded angry. “No he told me to leave and never come back, that's all that i know from that night.” you played with the hem of your jacket. “Hm sounds like my uncle, well let me tell you what happened, that night after we played our game and went to bed my uncle came into my room and tried to kill me. He sensed the darkness in me and wanted to kill me, so I attacked him and collapsed the building on him. And you know what, I don't feel any sorrow for the padawans I killed. I knew you were alright, I sensed that in you. But after that you cut yourself off and i tried so hard to find you. I wanted you to join me, I know how strong you are and the hate and rage you have in you. Come with me and ii will teach you the ways of the darkside.” he was in your face by now. 

“Ben, I can't-” he cut you off. “Do not call me that, Ben is dead.” he snarled at you. “I can’t join you, your mother has asked me to help find you and bring you back to her.” you so badly wanted to look at him but you couldn't. “I will never go back to her, she’s the reason i left.” he snarled at you. 

“I miss you Ben, I need you back in my life. There's so much I want to tell you and talk to you about.” you reached your hand up to touch his face, he allowed you to do so. You felt his skin, he felt like how you remembered it. Soft and littered with freckles and moles. You watched as he closed his eyes and you were suddenly pulled into his mind. 

_ You watched as the memory of your last night together was clear and it was all from his perspective, you were giggling as you two played Dejarik. Then he hugged you goodnight and watched as he went to his room. You heard a voice ring through his head, the same voice you heard the other day. It was coxing him to betray the jedi and that if he joined the dark side he would have everything he could want.  _

_ “It will be done tonight Snoke.” you heard his young voice ring out, nothing like his voice now. You watched as he got into bed and set his lightsaber on his bedside table next to his parchment and pens. _

_ He closed his eyes but not long after he heard footsteps wander into his room, his eyes stayed closed until he heard the hum of a lightsaber only to look up and see his uncle above him. His uncle lifted his saber to slash him, only to see Ben raising his hand and causing the ceiling to collapse on top of his uncle.  _

_ You watched as Ben picked up his saber and crawled out of the collapsed ceiling, “Good my child now burn it and find me in the woods.” you watched as Ben used the force to create a fire. You could feel his mind swirling with the thoughts of you, wondering if you were okay. He peered over to see that your room was okay, he went and grabbed six of the other students who were waiting for him before running off into the woods.  _

Then you were brought back to reality, you looked at him as tears were forming in the corner of your eyes. “I-” you couldnt talk. “Now you know the truth on what happened, my uncle was going to kill me and I had to stop it.” you were trying not to let the tears fall. “Ben, I'm sorry I had no idea. Ive been so fucking worried about you for 2 years and this is how you go about it! You have these fools try and kill me!” you smacked his chest. 

“I had no idea that it was you, i wouldnt have wanted to kill you.” you could see the sincerity in his eyes. “Let me show you what you could have if you joined me. Please i want you by my side again.” he was pleading. 

“Ben, i don't know. I just got my friend back and I need to go back to general organa to finish my mission.” you tried to stand up but he didn't allow you. “I'll give you a few days. I will find you and you will join me. I've seen it, we will rule the galaxy together.” he allowed you to stand up. 

“Thank you Ben.” you nodded and walked out of the ship.  _ Please consider my offer that you _ heard him as you were walking away. 

You walked all of the way back to Eisleys place and when you walked into her place you collapsed. She ran over to you, “Are you okay?” she pulled your face up to look at her. “I found him and I finally did it. I just don't know what to do.” you were sobbing at this point. 

“Wait what, where, how?” she had this concerned but happy look on her face. “The guys who were after me worked with him and they didn't know until they cornered me and I ran into him in the woods.” you couldn't stop crying. 

“Oh my goodness, after all of the time you finally did it!” she was smiling at you. “Yeah only thing is that he wants me to join him in the first order, he wants to train me on the powers of the darkside, but that's not me i'm so conflicted.” you shook your head. “Do what feels right to you. You know the right thing and i know it will all work out.” she planted a kiss on your forehead. “Come on let's get you to bed.” she pulled you off of the ground and took you to the bedroom. 

You followed behind her and you dropped your saber onto the bedside table along with your daggers. You slipped off all of the clothes you had on and slipped under the covers. Eilsley slipped under the covers and pulled you towards her, “Everything will work out I promise.” she planted a kiss to the back of your head and you attempted to close your eyes. 

All you could see was his face, it was everywhere and it got you thinking. After all of this time you finally found him, you could have him back but at what cost. You had never seen the dark side and what it could hold. Maybe it would make your life better, you'd be back with him and be able to do things with him again. Your mind raced with all of these thoughts about having a new life with him or what life would be if you stayed with the resistance. They were nothing but nice to you and took you in, but now you could be with Ben and use your abilities and not hide them. 

You had so many thoughts, so many that you knew you wouldn't be able to sleep. You listened as Eisley was letting out small snores next to you.  _ “I can see which way your leaning, i promise you i will give you the entire universe and make you the happiest woman ever.”  _ you heard his voice ring through your head as if he was standing right next to you. 

\------------

You woke up to eisley shaking you awake, “Your comm is going nuts over there!” you jumped out of bed quickly to grab it. “Hello?” you picked it up. “Violet we need you back on base soon.” you heard general organa over the other line. “Same base as last time?” you needed to know before you took off. “Yes still on Ryloth, get here soon.” you listened as the other side clicked. You turned to look at Eisley and you could see she was sad. “You have to go dont you.” you sighed. “Yeah i do and i think i've made my decision.” you went to grab some clothes. 

You closed your eyes trying to reach back out to Ben,  _ “We are going to be on Ryloth, I want to join you but let's make it fun like the old days.” you let out a small giggle. “I will meet you there.” he spoke back to you.  _

You pulled your head up and got dressed, you threw on your black mini skirt with a black crop top with your leather jacket. Then you laced up your boots and strapped on your daggers along with your saber. 

“Eisley I love you and I'll be okay, I'll be back soon I promise you.” you pulled her into you. “I told you everything will work out, I love you, be safe!” she kissed you and you were out the door. 

You made your way to your ship and put in the coordinates to Ryloth and took off with a giddy feeling in your stomach. You were nervous in an aspect but you knew in your heart that it would be the right decision. You sat back and thought about how gentle he was with you after all of this time. 

You hoped the dark side was all it was cracked up to be after all of this time, you remembered reading about it in training but master luke never went into detail on it. “The darkness is bad and against everything the jedi stands for. Do not ever lead into the darkness.” you remember the way his voice would grow cold when he spoke of the dark side of the force. 

There was a lot more to the force than what you learned, you knew there was more. You watched as the stars beamed past you after jumping to lightspeed. You were sad that you were only with the resistance for a small amount of time but things were working out and in your way. 

You closed your eyes and allowed every last drop of the force flow through you, you were finally free from hiding. You sighed as you felt so attuned to the force like you were two years ago and you felt free and happy. Hiding it was the worst thing to happen to you, now you were free and happy. 

You heard as the alarm started going off that you were so close to Ryloth. You returned back to the controls as you brought the ship out of hyperspace. You watched as the planet came into view and your heart started beating in your chest in not knowing what was going to happen. 

You landed the ship right outside of the base and you noticed there was no sign of Ben yet but hopefully soon. You walked out of the ship and headed over to the bunker that you knew Leia was in. 

“General what's going on?” you walked up to her. “Violet, we have had a possible sighting on my son.” you acted surprised “where?” you grabbed her hand. “I'm not sure but they think he was spotted on Batuu.” you wanted to roll your eyes because why would she call you all the way back here instead of keep you there if there was a sighting. “I have a new person to go after.” ah so she didn't care about finding her son she just wanted to use you to kill people. 

“Yeah who is it?” she pulled a face up on the holopad and showed you, then you heard blaster fire and she dropped the pad. “Go find out what's going on!” she grabbed a blaster and headed out to the main entry. You ran behind her but you were quickly scooped up and you could feel his energy and knew it was him. 

“Shh i have this all planned out, act like i'm kidnapping you.” you could hear his voice through the modulator. You nodded and let him drag you wherever you were going with his hand over your mouth and you wiggled like you were trying to escape. 

You watched as the outside of the bunker came to view, and you started to thrash to make it seem like a struggle and his grip grew tighter on you. 

You watched as more of the resistance were shooting blasters at him but he stopped them mid air and continued to drag you. You saw no sign of Leia anywhere which made your suspicions come true. He dragged you up the ramp until you saw Poe, he was running towards you. “Let her go!” he was begging “Or what.” he threw you to the ground and caused him to stop mid run. “You can't take her!” he could only speak. “Oh yeah and why is that?” you watched as he got closer to him. 

“She is vital to the resistance! We need her!” he was screaming at him. “I think she'll be better with me. I suggest you leave or every single one of you will be dead by nightfall.” he turned on his heel and walked back towards the ship and the ramp closed behind him. “Just like old times huh.” you stood up and fixed your clothes. “So Ben, tell me where we are going.” you smirked at him. “Kylo is what i go by now.” you nodded and followed him to the cockpit of his ship. 

“Now show me how you fly this thing, lets see if you still got it.” you winked at him and you watched as he started up all of the controls. You watched as it smoothly got off of the ground and maneuvered it away from the blaster shots. You watched as he got it through the planet's surface and then punched it into hyperspace. 

You stared at him just still in awe that he was here and you were with him finally. “So Kylo, where are we headed?” you looked over at him while he took his helmet off. “Well, supreme leader Snoke wants to meet you.” you watched as he placed his helmet down on the console. “Who is the supreme leader?” you had all of these questions. 

“He is the one who convinced me to join the dark side.” you nodded. “He has trained me to be the person I am today, he took care of me and gave me my knights.” so that's who they were. “Can i meet them?” you gave him these big eyes. “Yes if youre to work with us you'll have to get to know them anyways.'' He stood up from the chair and walked into the common area. 

“These are my knights, this is.” your real name falling from his lips. Then you watched as they all took off their helmets and as soon as they did you recognized one of them from the club that night. “Kuna?” your mouth falling slack. “Oh fuck” you muttered out. “Oh” you heard come from his lips. “Oh so you two know each other.” you heard Kylo’s voice and a massive blush crept up onto your cheeks. 

“Well now you know one of them. Here's the rest, this is Lera.” he pointed to a guy who had short black hair, with these beautiful green eyes. You waved at him, “this is Varlo” he pointed to the man next to Lera, he had short brown hair and emerald green eyes and a scar down his left eyebrow. “This is Myn” he had almost shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes. 

“Pana, be nice to her.” he had short black hair with piercing blue eyes, and he had a smirk on his face. “Well and you already know Kuna so i dont have to introduce you two.” he smacked your arm and you shot him a glare. 

“And finally this is Tarsi.” he waved and smiled. He had this long brown hair that was curly and he had scars littered all over his face. “Nice to meet all of you.” you smiled and waved. “I cant wait to work with all of you.” you smiled and Kylo pulled you back into the cockpit of the ship. 

“So tell me what else i've missed in your life.” he sat down and you followed. “Well after the temple i went home but realized that no one wanted me so i went to Batuu to find work and i found Eisley who led me to Jaa, who then hired me to work as a dancer but also an assassin. Eisley has been there for me through everything, she knows about you and who i really am and never judged me for what i can do.” you were playing with the skin around your nails, a nervous habit you picked up in the last year or so. 

“A dancer?” he cocked his head at you. “Yeah it helped me bring in extra money and it was my escape from the world.” you sighed because it was your escape and now you lost it. “Tell me why you decided to join my mother.” his face growing stone cold. “She found me and i felt like i didnt have to hide but she told me that i would help her find you but then she just had me going on mission after mission to kill first order spies i felt like i was being used to help their gain and not actually find you.” you hated that she did that. 

You felt like someone there but being used was worse. You watched as his fist tightened with rage that his mother did that. “Still in her old ways.” he was speaking through gritted teeth. “I'm just glad i finally found you after two years.” you smiled at him and you watched as a half smile formed on his lips. 

“We are going to the fleet for you to meet supreme leader Snoke, if you are to be my apprentice he will need to approve and then we can get to training.” you nodded “Ben, -uh Kylo. sorry” you scratched the back of your neck. “Tell me about the first order.” you were curious. 

“Well we started not too long after the emperor died, supreme leader snoke took over and it took off and grew from there. General Hux, and Captain Phasma are in charge of the troopers, you will meet all of them when we get there. We will also get you a new wardrobe and your own quarters.” you could tell he was hiding his happiness. 

“Let me see that new saber of yours.” you held out your hand for him to hand it over. You watched as he unclipped it from his belt and handed it over to you. You twisted and turned it in your hands inspecting it. You looked at the cross blade of it and it was heavier than yours but you turned it on to hear the hum of the saber. 

“Why does it crackle like that?” you had never seen a lightsaber do that in a million years.”Well i chose a cracked crystal and with a single blade it couldn't handle it so i added the cross guards onto it and it was able to harness the power of the crystal.” you were shocked but it wasn't surprising. 

“Yours is the same I see?” he smirked at you. You handed his back and took yours off of your belt. “Just as i remembered it, it suits you still.” he smirked as he held it in his large hands making it look small. He powered it down and handed it back to you, you watched as the ship came out of hyperspace and you saw a shit ton of ships in view. “Holy shit.” you gasped at the sight of the size of them. 

“Those are imperial starships; we have a massive fleet.” you loved hearing him talk his voice bringing you so much comfort. He landed the ship into the ship's hangar and he ushered you out of the ship with his knights following behind. The ramp lowered for you to see some people standing around and then you noticed him. 

The redhead from the club was standing there and your mouth fell slack, and you watched as his eyes grew wide. You watched as he cleared his throat and stayed calm, “General this is my new apprentice.” you name falling from his lips “It’s nice to meet you.” he stuck his hand out to shake yours. “This is captain Phasma.” he pointed towards her. “Nice to meet you.” her voice was deep through the modulator. 

“The supreme leader is awaiting you lets go.” he put his hand on your lower back to usher you away from everyone else. It sent a shiver down your spine when he placed his hand there. “Whats the name of this ship? You looked up at him. “This is the supremacy.” you stared into the silver part of his helmet where his eyes should be. 

This was massive. You had never seen anything this big before and now here you were on a first order ship about to meet the supreme leader. Your heart was beating out of your chest, you were sonervous.  _ “Don't worry everything will be okay.”  _ you looked up to him and smiled. 

You walked down so many hallways you had no idea where you were going. Then you finally got into a lift and the knights filled in behind you and it took off. You watched as the lights flickered with every movement past every floor. Then finally the doors opened revealing this massive room with a throne in the middle. 

You looked around and saw red guards standing everywhere, then on the throne was a tall figure whos face was almost mangled. When you made eye contact with him he spoke, “Ah so the girl young Kylo Ren has talked about since the night he joined me.” he stood up and made his way towards you. You stayed silent because you didn't know what to say to him. 

“Come closer.” he ushered your forward and you looked up to Kylo before he put his hand on your lower back walking with you. “I can feel a lot from you, I knew he would find a good apprentice. He talked about you all of the time and how strong you were.” his fingers tapping on the arm of his throne. Next thing you knew you had a splitting pain in your head knowing what he was doing. 

“Ah yes, you are already use to us, the location of the resistance. The amount of power and hate you have in you are great connectors to the dark side.” he pulled himself from you and you dropped to your knees to catch your breath. 

“Thank you supreme leader.” you choked out before standing up. “Now my young apprentice you will train her and we will check her progress soon.” he waved you away. You walked back to the elevator and once the doors shut you let out a sigh.

“Is he always that harsh?” you looked up to Kylo. “You'll grow used to it, i promise.” you stared into the blank space of where his eyes should be. You were nervous that you did the wrong thing now, the way this all felt was so off. “Uh ben - oh shit Kylo. sorry it's going to get some used to calling you that.” your eyes were staring at your feet. 

“Don't worry, do you want to go by your name or by violet?” his finger pulling your chin up to look at him. “Violet” you smiled at him. It was easier that way and that way you had no association to that night. “You got it.” you could hear a ting of happiness in his voice. 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened and Kylo walked out and you followed him down a hallway. It was littered with stormtroopers doing work of some sorts, “Your quarters will be down here next to mine just like old times.” a smile formed on your face. 

“Put your hand here.” he pointed to the pad next to the door. You laid your hand down on it and you watched as it scanned your hand and then the door opened. “I'm programmed in here too.” you walked through the door and you were amazed at the size of the place. You didn't think a ship could have such large rooms like this. 

“Holy shit this is mine?” you did a 360 of the quarters. “Yeah it is, all yours” he pulled his helmet off. “Ive never had a room this big ever, this is fucking insane.” you went around to look at all of the rooms. You opened a door that led to a bedroom and it had this large canopy bed in the middle. You ran over to it and flopped onto your stomach, “Oh my god this is so comfortable.” you let out a small giggle. 

You turned over on your back and looked at him watching you, “This is amazing, when i was with the resistance all they gave me was a small room with a double bed, it was cramped and i had to share it.” it was a small amount of time but still. “Figures that's how it would be, here you get whatever you want, you get privacy when you want it.” a smirk formed on his face. 

You got up off the bed and made your way to the ensuite and you were shocked, there was a huge tub along with a walk in shower. This was the bathroom of your dreams and you did a small happy dance. “You like it, I take it?” he looked down at you. “Uh yes how did you know this was everything i wanted.” you smiled “It's not like we were best friends for forever.” you pulled him into a hug and you felt him wrap his arms around you. “Thank you.” you looked up at him and smiled and you looked at his eyes and they had a faint glimmer to them. His arms dropped to his sides and you pulled away from him. 

“Let me show you around the ship more, let's go.” you followed him out of your quarters and you looked at all of the hallways so you would remember where you were going. You followed him until you reached a door that had a trooper standing outside of it. Then nodded and let you two in, “Ah general, i thought i would bring my new apprentice to formally meet you.” you watched his eyes grow wide. “Uh hello.” you watched him clear his throat. 

“Nice to finally meet you, im Violet.” you extended your hand to shake his. You were acting the calmest. “Glad to have you join the first order violet.” his hand was clammy but you ignored it. 

“Happy to be here.” you smiled and looked up at Kylo. “If you ever want that dance you know where to find me.” you winked at him. You watched as his eyes grew wide and Kylo looked at you but then the ship jolted and threw you into Kylo’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry this took so long but I was out of town last week and I think it really helped taking a break since I've been writing nonstop since June! thank you to everyone who has left kudos and subscribed to this! I love all of you!

**Author's Note:**

> woooo new book with a whole new plot I hope you all enjoy this! :)


End file.
